


[英熊] 桓壇古記

by fefe0826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826
Summary: #偽古風#英助殿下和熊殿的故事#[更新7]
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 腦洞產物，非現實，全文瞎編。  
先停在這裡曖昧就好。  
我喜歡好的結局，據說好的故事都需要衝突，但不想寫。

☽

月色如畫，如此美景卻沒人願意停下腳步欣賞，大隊人馬護著處在隊伍中的幾座馬車，在荒漠中曳著紛冗的步伐。此時，距離海州城只剩不到一個時辰的路途。

貿然在黑夜行旅絕稱不上是明智之舉。但帶頭的說了，無論生死，早日將人送達，只要進了城門就沒我們的事了。

忽然，黑夜中箭梭藉著月光一爍，穿過居中的那輛馬車，不知道是誰的鮮血倏地灑落沙土。隨後幾道劃破空氣的錚錚聲擊在劍上，運氣不好的幾個護衛立刻倒在地上，鮮血直流。  
遠處又傳來箭弦彈射的聲音，星星之火穿破黑夜，無一不命中剩下的馬車，易燃的火油在碰上馱轎的瞬間燃成一團大火。  
不知何時，伺機而動的黑影已將他們人馬團團包圍，見人就砍。

在這之中，一個精巧的身影從被火焰包圍的馱轎閃身而出，提著一把長劍，試圖突破重圍。那把配劍跟他嬌小的身軀比起來似乎劍身太長，但他揮舞起來仍然毫不費力，劍在他的手中猶如柳枝勁風，速度飛快令人無法捉摸，包圍他的強盜紛紛倒下。

然而，終究寡不敵眾，轉眼間被包圍在中心的車隊只剩寥寥數人。

「遇上我們是你們運氣不好。」 為首的強盜頭子說：「財寶、女人留下來，其他的全部殺掉。」他指著那個嬌小的身影說。

聽到強盜頭子指著自己說女人，呂煥雄臉一陣青一陣白，還沒等旁人反應過來，搶過旁邊護衛的弩，箭一張就射向強盜頭子，逼得他滾下馬來。

「...全部、全部都殺光！！」 強盜頭子這一摔，摔掉了尊嚴，氣急敗壞地咆哮。

此時短促的號角聲從遠方響起，那是海州城軍隊號召的聲音，隨聲而至的踏蹄聲襯托著月夜格外肅殺。  
眼見王軍逼近，強盜也只好下令撤退，原本他們的目的就是擄人劫財，根本沒必要和王軍起衝突。

情勢在傾刻間逆轉，呂煥雄也得以和剩下的人救治傷兵和整頓財物，此時一位使者策馬到他們面前。

「請問呂煥雄呂公子是哪一位？」

☽

金英助對著鏡子欣賞許久。  
挽了挽耳際的鬢，似乎那能呈現自己不同的樣貌，仰了仰頭，金英助實在太過著迷於這衣領的花紋與配色，十分襯托今日的膚色。不用說，那衣擺、腰帶到足底繁複的鞋靴，無一處不是他花了許多心思的，不知不覺間，他錯過了約定的時辰。  
隨隊的侍從和王軍似乎對這樣的情況習以為常，只因城裡，無人不知他金英助不只是英助殿下，而是 「漂亮的」 英助殿下。

尤其今日是一個特別的日子，桓壇國的第五位繼承人將以質子的身份暫居海州城。城裡近日總流傳著佳談，桓壇國的煥雄公子的美貌，就算是世上再厲害的畫匠所描繪的畫像都不及其萬分之一。金英助暗忖，自己更是說什麼也不能被比了下去。

但當金英助看著那烏漆墨黑的一團小人兒，跟在使者後頭迎面走來時，著實驚呆。

這...這就是桓壇國據說很美麗的第五位繼承人？而且...

「貴國怎麼送一個小孩來當質子？」 金英助馬上就注意到對比高大的使者，他那不尋常的身長。

呂煥雄立馬一個白眼翻到腦後。

「我已經成年了。」呂煥雄回答。  
呂煥雄最是厭倦別人誤認他是小孩還是女人之類的，要不是眼前這個穿著華麗得令人瞠目結舌的人是位君王，肯定把他一劍劈落在地。

金英助頓時覺得自己被欺詐了，虧他精心打扮決心要讓眾人一睹自己的風采，也好壓一壓近日城裡流傳的那些不符實情的美談，但似乎已經高下立判。

看著眼前這個瘦削身形，披著不合身的棕色布衣，頭頂紮著一團不知哪來的狐皮帽，分不清是焦灰還是塵土沾滿了臉和全身，頭髮也早已被風吹得糾結凌亂...  
讓金英助看得是心煩意亂，只想叫人把這整隻丟進浴池洗個乾淨...

「使者會帶你回城，早些梳洗。」 金英助衣擺一揮，實在不敢再直視了。

☽

天還沒亮，呂煥雄就覺得耳邊有人在說話，他睡眼惺忪地掀開簾子。

「...誰在那裡？」

「呂公子，英助殿下令我們來替您梳妝。」

呂煥雄無言以對，接連幾天的舟車勞頓，他現在只想好好睡上一覺。 「不用了，你們下去吧，隨意穿著即可。」

外頭寧靜了一會兒。

「呂公子，英助殿下說了，今天朝會上王公貴族都會到，您一定要好好打扮才是。」

這次換作是呂煥雄靜默了。

☽

穿著華服的呂煥雄不合時宜地打了個哈欠，嘴張大的程度足以塞進一個拳頭。隨後彷彿意識到什麼，勉為其難地用手中的扇子遮了遮臉。  
此時身後的大門緩緩開啟，呂煥雄見狀便大搖大擺地走了進去。

只見大殿兩旁竟站滿了人，這無疑讓呂煥雄詫異不已，他定了定心神、大步向前，走到殿中央站定後，乖順地行了個禮。隨後呂煥雄抬起頭，清亮的眼眸直視那個坐在王座上的人。  
雖說衣著誇張了點，但英助殿下就如同他在桓壇國所聽說的那樣，的確是個好漂亮的人，呂煥雄心中不禁暗忖。

「...此趟前來沒有帶來什麼太貴重的東西，只帶來了桓檀的月珠，有了它...嗯...夜晚都會被照亮如同白晝一般。」 呂煥雄毫無感情地將在心中排練多次的台詞念了出來，不自然地扭了扭肩，覺得此時氣氛實在怪異。  
只見殿外推進來一個小箱子，箱子打開後，一個珍珠般大小的珠子出現在所有人面前。  
雖說廳事內聚集了不少的王公貴族，但除了議事，這些人多半是為了一睹桓壇國呂公子的美貌而來。

「...天啊...人好嬌小...」 此起彼落的聲音從人群中傳出。 「...的確是美...」

呂煥雄只覺胸口窒礙，禁不住地呼了口氣瞪了一眼人群。  
金英助更是倏地站了起來，原本就渾圓的眼睛此時又睜得更大了。

「你就是昨天的那個小個子？」 金英助完全無法將眼前這個雅緻的人物，跟昨天的烏漆墨黑聯想在一塊。  
金英助的思緒被眼前這張清麗脫俗的面貌所佔據，他猛地轉身審視著自己的臉龐，看著那倒映在那金碧輝煌的王座上，思量許久後，金英助撥弄著禮冠旁的那幾縷垂下的髮絲。  
「 漂亮 」 這個詞果然還是用在自己身上較為妥當。

金英助又轉過身，一雙眼睛鎖在站在下方的煥雄身上，像是要從他身上看穿一個洞似的，不斷地思量該用什麼詞來形容較好...  
好看？眼角好像又有點豔，但瞳孔看起來似乎又稱得上純淨，光潔白皙的臉龐又稜角分明的冷峻...  
「好好妝點後，的確是容貌卓越。 」  
但總之沒自己漂亮，金英助不禁喃喃自語。

這番審視直叫呂煥雄面紅耳熱，他氣得撇過頭不去看金英助那張壞壞的笑眼，本想對著金英助的這番揶揄，當著眾人的面大肆發作，但為了桓壇國終究是咬牙忍下了。

☽


	2. Chapter 2

  


☽

執在手裡的華服懸在空中許久，金英助像是憶起了什麼。

那日接過了桓壇國的貢禮，他命人將呂煥雄好生安頓在宮城偏遠的月華閣後，就刻意地置之不理了；如此想來好像已過了許久。曾經一時鬧得城裡沸沸揚揚的流言蜚語，這下終於平息了吧？金英助心想。

那些謠傳大多是，英助殿下被煥雄公子的美貌所震懾，良久才迸出一句「容貌卓越」。

簡直謬談！

金英助細細想來，覺得真是可笑。  
縱使他曾站在大殿上盯著那人上上下下看了好些次，但也只是因為試圖尋找一個貼切的詞語來描述眼前的美色。而在那句容貌卓越之後，明明還跟著一句，幾乎可與本王比擬，怎麼就沒有滿城傳唱了？  
他又揚起手中那件雲紋紅金的開襟長衫在身上比劃著，但倒映在鏡中的他似乎顯得有些心不在焉。

他揮了手，旁邊的侍從立刻端著木案迎了上來，金英助將那件長衫隨手往案上一丟。

☽

月華閣清清冷冷的，門環佈滿了斑駁的鏽蝕，裡裡外外沒有匾額、也沒有花木，諾大的庭院裡面只站著兩個侍從。面對這樣空蕩蕩的處所，呂煥雄倒開始有些感謝起金英助，比起許多只眼睛緊盯自己的錯處，安安靜靜的無人之所或許更適合現在的處境。

海州城是座車水馬龍的大城，即便是在最深的黑夜，仍有狗吠人聲，一切與他所熟悉的故鄉大不相同。在桓壇，呂煥雄總是睡得很沈，連兄長都時常取笑他，一個人怎有辦法睡得沒日沒夜。  
然而，如今那寧靜中突然劃破空氣的聲響，就算再細微，都能輕易地將他從夢境拖回現實；半夢半醒間，呂煥雄聽見有人在暗處低語。

「誰在哪裡？」 呂煥雄坐起身，看向掛在門上、像鬼魂般飄揚的白色簾幕。

良久，一個黑影緩緩地顯現在簾幕之後，看那個影子，手中似乎端著一個木案，上面堆疊著什麼。

「英助殿下聽聞煥雄公子善劍舞，想請公子明日午宴為海州城跳太平舞祈求平安。」 說罷，那個身影把木案放下後，便快速地退了出去。

呂煥雄撥開簾子，看那木案上擺的都是舞蹈用的禮劍、禮服、禮冠，綴飾繁複，看起來頗為沈重，接著他定眼一看，突然發現案邊的那雙鞋子似乎有些古怪。  
他拿起鞋子對著腳比劃，不用特意去思索也能知道尺寸小的誇張，似乎是刻意挑了雙小孩的鞋子來給自己穿。  
呂煥雄看著那沈甸甸的禮服和這雙不合尺寸的鞋子，頓時神色一沈，自嘲地笑笑。

☽

每踏出一步，困在鞋裡的腳彷彿有了自己的心跳，脈動著痛楚。  
呂煥雄從未想過短短十步之遙竟如此遠不可及，下肢皮肉的每一寸都在叫囂著，細細麻麻地爬滿了全身，令他忍不住冷汗直出。  
  
逐漸意識不到時間的流淌，好不容易站定位置，音樂奏起，呂煥雄揮動衣擺劃過半空，他望向天空、瞥了一眼，看向那個坐在高台的人，即便是如此遙遠的距離，呂煥雄仍可以看見金英助跟身邊的女侍有說有笑，似乎無意於觀舞。  
但即便再艱難，呂煥雄依然沒有錯過節奏，身體下蹲後他輕柔地抬起、轉動腳跟微微伸展，動作乾淨俐落、舞姿流麗，他在樂音中恣意而舞。逐漸，他眉頭舒展，其實一直以來，他的雙眼之間都只帶著笑意。  
痛苦似乎不再掠奪著身體，最終是還他自由了。

秋末月圓，一連五天，呂煥雄皆在午宴上擺舞，而金英助就坐在宴席的最高處看著。

午宴是為了宮廷而設，除了近侍、近臣之外再無旁人。  
金英助本想作弄呂煥雄，故意讓他穿著沈重的衣物和不合腳的鞋子跳舞，他原以為這邪惡的小心思大概不出兩天就能達成目的，但他沒想到的是，呂煥雄一連跳了五天，而且看起來完全沒有要停下的意思。  
但那微不足道的踉蹌總逃不過金英助的雙眼，看著那張倔強的、冷汗微冒又蒼白的臉，舞動時那柔和的線條，金英助越發不是滋味；他端扇咬著手指思量著；最終才發覺，那個人，只是想把舞跳好罷了。

第六天的深夜，呂煥雄再度因為習慣而驚醒，他從被榻中抽出雙腳，迷迷糊糊地伸手去拿丟在一旁的布卷打算纏了個緊緊實實；因為如果腳腫了，午宴就更塞不進鞋裡了。  
突然一隻手從黑暗中握住他的手，把他嚇得不輕。

「你這個樣子還打算再跳？」 

順著那隻手看去，呂煥雄這才發現說話的人竟然是金英助，睡眼惺忪的他，怎麼也想不通透這位殿下為什麼深更半夜出現在自己的床榻上。  
呂煥雄看著金英助的臉發愣，這應該是一個夢吧？  
「為什麼？...會在這裡？」 呂煥雄摸不著邊際，禮節也顧不上了，伸手就去摸金英助的臉，想確定是真是假。

金英助看呂煥雄是睡傻了，一把擒住那只不安分的小爪子。  
「呂煥雄你可真放肆。」

這隱含著怒意的一句話，可徹底讓呂煥雄清醒了，他眼前的面孔逐漸清晰，金英助一雙幽暗深邃的瞳子正盯著自己，無聲中似乎醞釀著難以言喻的怒意，不禁讓呂煥雄也感染了此種不悅。  
呂煥雄咬了咬下唇，似乎猶豫許久才緩緩吐出一句。  
「...不正是，英助殿下讓我跳的嗎？」 說罷，他像是回敬金英助似的，直勾勾地瞪了一眼。

「我要是讓你再跳呢？」 金英助施力按了按呂煥雄的腳傷，看他痛得齜牙裂嘴地發出嘶嘶聲。  
金英助瞪著呂煥雄那雙佈滿瘀青的腳，新傷蓋上舊傷，除了戰場上，他金英助這生還從未見過如此可怖的畫面；他想起午宴時那一絲不苟的舞，不由得敬佩起呂煥雄，還真能忍。

此時，呂煥雄臉上繁複的鉛華已卸，披著鬆鬆垮垮的長衫，整個人看起來彷彿更小巧了，髮絲柔順地披下，像個小貓，唯獨臉上的表情依舊掛著劍拔駑張的氣勢，若不去理會那傷不了人的怒意，那雙眼睛簡直像沁在水中的水晶一般清澈。

「...那我便跳到不能跳的時候。」 呂煥雄回答。

金英助聽著這番話不禁啞然失笑，兩道濃眉泛起柔柔的漣漪，帶著彎彎的笑意。

☽

  



	3. Chapter 3

  


☽

呂煥雄百般聊賴地瞪著窗外，那幾只在藍天中掠空而過的飛鳥可羨煞人了。

困在屋裏足足半月，即便腳傷早就好了，旁邊緊盯的醫官們依然不讓他離開床榻，日復一日地在耳邊嘮叨著，若是任意走動必會留下疤痕云云；更甚者，強迫他喝下那些又苦又澀的藥汁補品。

最初，像呂煥雄這樣好動的孩子根本待不住，在床榻上扭擺了幾個時辰就逃了出去。但等他四處晃悠回來後，最終的下場就是被棉被捆了個緊緊實實，僅勉強能夠動動手指的程度；醫官們完全不管他氣急敗壞的樣子，直說殿下早已允諾，若是煥雄公子不願好生待著，採用些強硬的手段也是可行。

所以當金英助終於踏進月華閣的時候，呂煥雄微瞇著眼，刻意無神地望向別的地方，仿若無物。  
隨後呂煥雄又以為沒人看見似的，像小孩般吐出小小的舌頭，做了個鬼臉；隨即整張臉躲進了被褥裡，拱著腳，遠遠看起來像座床榻上的小山丘。

呂煥雄毫無遮掩的怨氣盡納眼底，金英助反而覺得有趣的緊。

「腳伸出來我看看。」  
金英助對著那蜷在榻上的被團說話，但那顆團子卻動也不動，堪比石頭頑固。  
「難道要我去掀？」

聽到這話，一雙腳默默地冒了出來，但沒一會兒又縮了回去。  
「男人的腳有什麼好看的。」 悶悶的聲音從被團子裡頭傳了出來。

「的確是沒什麼好看。」 金英助說，但他伸手拍了拍那團子又說。  
「只是，跳舞的腳，彌足珍貴。」  
或許金英助有那麼一絲絲愧疚，但身為君王的他總是說一無二，事情既已發展至此了，他便有自己的想法。

呂煥雄躲在團子裡聽到這話，愕然無語，只覺得轟地一股熱氣竄上腦門，耳根跟臉頰都紅通通的。

這時金英助抬手示意幾個侍從走近，伸手就要去扳那團子，亂蓬蓬的頭毛立刻驚嚇地炸了出來。  
「...等...等等，這是要做什麼？」 呂煥雄被裹在被褥裡動彈不得，就這樣被抬了出去，怪丟人的。

只見金英助好整以暇地坐上鑾輿，裹成一團的呂煥雄隨後也被塞了進去。

當金英助坐定後，由十六個人抬起的鑾輿，一路浩浩蕩蕩地向宗大道走去。

因為鑾輿搖晃，裹著被褥的呂煥雄，歪歪斜斜地傾倒在一側，抬眼望去盡是鋪張艷麗的紫紅帷幔，令人目不暇給。  
同時，呂煥雄也頗為驚訝，這鑾輿雖從外頭看起來不大，但裡頭竟然能夠乘載兩個人。  
「...這裡頭好寬敞。」  
「那是因為你個子小。」 金英助回答。  
「要是同時塞進兩個大男人，仍是挺擁擠的。」

躺倒在鑾輿一側的呂煥雄抿著嘴無語。  
片刻的靜默後，他才突然想到什麼似的，從那團被褥中掙扎地坐起了身。  
「...其實，那種湯藥我以前還真喝了不少，但從來都沒什麼用。」 呂煥雄說。

「湯藥？」  
「長身的。」

金英助的臉上淺淺地劃過一絲微笑。  
「以後不要再喝了。」  
「...什麼意思？」 此時的呂煥雄，骨碌碌的一雙大眼轉著，不明所以地望著金英助。

金英助的笑眼溫和，暖暖地看著呂煥雄，柔聲地說：「 我看現在這樣挺好。」

兩人的視線就這樣對上了，呂煥雄一怔、立刻低下頭，躲避著金英助的目光，面上雖保持著波瀾不興的樣貌，但心思卻像燕子滑過水面般，輕輕的、漾起漣漪。  
這樣挺好？  
「...我第一次聽到這種話。」  
呂煥雄的語調雖然平淡，裡頭隱約的喜悅卻瞞不過金英助。  
這時，不知哪個轎夫在窪路上碦了，鑾輿晃了一下。

「是麼？」 金英助把玩著掛在腰際上的玉石。「總之，別再喝那些藥了。」

「早就不喝了，現在誰取笑我，我就把他打得遍地找牙。」  
呂煥雄從被褥抽出手來，佯裝出拳。

「你連我也敢打？」 金英助挑著眉看向呂煥雄，忍俊不住。

看著呂煥雄裝兇賣狠，對著自己呲牙咧嘴的，在金英助眼裡倒不怎麼嚇唬人，反倒像是他養的那隻小白虎；倒是，從剛剛開始就一直令金英助在意的那幾根亂髮，總是在他眼前，隨著鑾輿的擺動、揚來飄去的，終於，他忍不住地伸手去撫平。  
這舉動著實令呂煥雄有些意外。  
呂煥雄僵直著雙肩、雙手侷促地收在懷裡，有些不可置信地看著金英助，但礙於自己的身份，也不能出聲阻止。

摸完了髮梢，金英助的雙手又落在呂煥雄的衣領上，順勢替他整了整。  
最終，滑到了呂煥雄的雙肩上。  
「...果然跟我想的相去不遠。」

金英助純淨的瞳色和妖媚的眼型渲染著一種極美的風情，薄唇色如桃花。呂煥雄看著眼前這個好看的男人，看著、看著，彷彿靈魂就陷了進去，直到金英助突然一把掀掉了那皺得猶如麻花的褥子，雙手一伸竟箍著他的腰，又掐又捏的，呂煥雄才驚覺這些舉動有多奇異。

他眨了眨眼，呆愣地瞪著金英助。  
「殿下這是在做什麼？」

此時，外頭傳來一聲號令，鑾輿被輕輕地放下。

☽

回到月華閣的時候，月亮已西沈了。  
折騰了一天，呂煥雄疲憊不已，他讓侍從將跟在身後那些大大小小的箱子隨地置放後，便拿起放在案上的瓷杯、一股腦地坐在地上，咕嘟咕嘟地喝起水來。

離開桓壇的時候，呂煥雄走得急促，只來得及帶上清簡的舊衣；金英助便找了個需要量身定做的理由，今天在殿裡那會兒，什麼常服、長衫、朝衣、下裳，一件又一件、試了又試，結果竟搬了這許多箱回來。

呂煥雄看著這一堆箱子，一時竟不知如何是好。原本，他就不是一個會花許多心思在打扮上的人。  
看了許久，最後，他只拿起那件靛藍為底、點綴著龍爪花的長衫。  
他小心地把它折起，安放在桌上後，就把其餘箱子全數推到了牆邊。

正當呂煥雄埋首於那堆箱子時，頭上好像傳來些怪聲，猛然抬頭，一枚白色的鞠球迎面而來，呂煥雄想也沒想、單手就擋了下來。  
當那鞠球被擊落在屋邊一隅後，竟沒想到，後頭緊跟著又是一枚！

呂煥雄見狀也不緊張，氣定神閒地手一揮──  
但鞠球竟然裂成兩半。  
原來後頭這顆是鹽巴捏成的，白花花的鹽粒立刻灑了呂煥雄一臉。

屋頂上立刻傳來噗哧一聲。

一個黑影翻身下來，努力憋著笑，最後卻忍不住地笑得東倒西歪。  
呂煥雄見狀，也顧不得滿身的鹽巴，一把抓著那人就拖進內殿，兩個人半拖半拉、半推半擠地，就藏到最裡邊的榻上去了。  
「李抒澔你是不是瘋了！」 呂煥雄趕緊把兩邊的帷幔解下，遮掩個密密實實。  
「你鐵定沒料到！哈哈── 我用鹽巴做的。」 李抒澔看著呂煥雄滿臉的鹽粒，笑得上氣不接下氣，露出了一臉得意的樣子。

呂煥雄實在受不了這哥，也忍不住笑了出來，抬手掄起幾個花拳實打在李抒澔的肩上。  
「你這呆子！被人發現，你跟我都慘了。」  
李抒澔嚼著嘴，舉起一根手指在呂煥雄前面晃了晃。  
「不、不，絕對不會被發現的。」  
「傻子呀！」 結果立馬又換來呂煥雄一陣暴打。

「別打了別打了哈啊──」  
李抒澔一面笑著、一面從懷裡掏出一個黑木盒，上面用了紫泥密封著。  
「喏，你遠方的哥要我交給你的。」

「這什麼？」 呂煥雄剝掉了上面的泥封，一打開看竟不是什麼書信，而是艾草團子。

李抒澔往盒子裡看了一眼，又笑了出來。  
「噢 ──，你哥是擔心你想家了嗎？竟然是吃的。」 說著，伸手進盒子就要拿來吃。

但呂煥雄卻沒讓他得逞，他擋著李抒澔的手，側身把盒子藏進懷裡。  
「抒澔哥原本不知道這盒子裡面裝的是什麼？」

「我怎麼會知道。」 李抒澔手指敲了敲木盒說：「這不是用泥密封著嗎？」 

「哥沒有偷開嗎？」 呂煥雄一臉懷疑。

「我會嗎？我會嗎？」 李抒澔誇張地扳著呂煥雄的肩膀，「在你眼中，我是這樣的人嗎？」

「那一點兒也不能分你吃。」 說罷，呂煥雄轉過頭去，瞬間把整盒的艾草團子全數塞進嘴裡，臉頰鼓鼓地嚼著。  
李抒澔張大了嘴，原本掛著的笑眼驟變，一臉不可置信。  
「...從那麼遠的地方，千辛萬苦就送這麼些艾草團子，結果，竟然不讓我吃一個！...你跟你哥、...你跟金建學真的是... 」  
看著呂煥雄鼓起的腮幫子，李抒澔撇著嘴，眼睛細細地瞇成一條線。

「喂....」 突然，李抒澔被眉頭蹙起的呂煥雄嚇了一跳： 「你怎麼...」  
不等他說完，呂煥雄從嘴中啐出一塊石屑。

「...舌頭破了。」 呂煥雄吐了吐舌頭，上面劃了一小口、滲了些血。

燭火映在帷帳上，隨著風動隱隱搖曳不定，李抒澔豁然睜開眼眸，表情一臉古怪，他看著呂煥雄，用手替他彈去鼻樑上的鹽粒，笑意全無。  
「哎呀，金建學這是叫你快點動手了。」 李抒澔沉聲說道，語氣藏著一絲難掩的詭譎。

然而呂煥雄臉上卻沒什麼情緒，他只是看著李抒澔嘟著嘴說。

「剛剛真應該分抒澔哥吃的，痛死了。」

☽

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  


☽

看見大臣走出殿外，金英助立馬將手裡的折子隨手丟在案上，起身繞過背後的屏風，那兒有道暗門通往殿後一間居室，裡頭此時正端坐著一席藍衣的少年，好像已經等了許久。

見金英助走近，那少年立刻起身揖了揖。  
「我在後頭可都聽見了，英助殿下現在越來越有君王的樣子了。」

「別取笑我了，建熙。」

這穿著藍衣的少年還有一個身份，便是海州城數一數二的富家子弟李建熙。

兩年前黨爭激烈，王位並不穩固，南人便趁亂起兵密謀推翻；當時，李建熙暗中幫助了不少，在那之後，金英助便時常讓李建熙在奏議後行走。雖說倒也不會真實影響了決策，但金英助總是想聽聽這位如朋友般的弟弟意見。

擺脫了先前的繁文縟節，金英助此時倒是十分隨興地躺在墊上。

「...建熙啊 」  
金英助輕輕敲著手中把玩的摺扇說 「...如果是你，會送一個男人什麼？」

建熙差點把喝進嘴裡的茶都噴了出來。  
他看了一眼金英助，見他臉上表情還挺認真，心中猛一抖擻，只好把快溢出嘴邊的茶硬生生嚥了回去。

「英助哥是說...男人？」

「明明賞了好多衣服，但似乎並不怎麼入他的眼...，來來去去好像就只穿那件靛藍的。我又偏偏不怎麼喜歡那上面的花樣...」

李建熙雖沒表現在臉上，但內心卻不免地揶揄著，要找到像金英助如此迷戀於服飾的男人，大概找遍天下也找不到第二個。

看著眼前李建熙身材挺拔的樣子，金英助又接著說，「雖說跟你是同年的，個頭跟你相比真是天攘之別...，十分小巧...」  
金英助像是想起了什麼，不禁露出了令人目眩的笑容。  
「但畢竟年紀相仿，索性還是找你問問。」

「男的哎...」此時建熙大概猜到金英助說的是誰了，但他也不打算點破。  
「一般來說，送書、畫、古琴什麼最妥當了？如果喜歡武的，送把名劍也不錯。」

「古琴什麼的就罷了，劍嘛...比起有無名氣，那人似乎比較喜歡已經用慣了、有了感情的...」 金英助搖了搖頭，有些洩氣。

  


金英助想起幾日前，當他抬腳準備踏進月華閣時，一連咯咯咯的絕倒笑聲先是讓他停下了腳步，他揚了揚手示意近侍都退到外面，自己則探頭進去瞧瞧。

只見呂煥雄在庭院裡跳著舞，身後還跟著一個小侍從裝模作樣地學著跳，每做一個動作，也不見得是有多趣味，但呂煥雄便要擊掌笑著鼓舞著。  
然而，金英助的出現還是驚動了兩人，小侍從一溜煙地，消失在另一側的宮門。

看見金英助，呂煥雄便收起了笑容；沒有表情的他似乎又回到了那副清冷的樣子，轉身進到屋裡去。

剛剛的笑聲彷彿是落寞多時唯一的眷顧似的。

「喏...」 李建熙挑了挑眉，空擺著一副深思的模樣，實際上正盯著一桌子的五顏六色的點心猶豫不決...這茯苓酥看起來顏色雪白好好吃的樣子啊...  
「喔！」 旁邊那個糖蒸酥酪好像...陣陣香氣逼人，更吸引人！  
李建熙猶豫再三，最後拿起了桌邊的桂花糕，配著茶吃起了來。

「嗯...送點心如何？」 李建熙提議。

金英助看著李建熙一副吃得挺好的樣子，朝著身後勾了勾手指，一籮籮沒見過的點心又從後頭送了進來。

「點心送是送了。」 金英助說。「看起來吃得是挺香的，就是一口、一口吃得極──慢──，我是越發不明白到底是太好吃了所以細嚼慢嚥？還是不合口味所以難以下嚥？」

李建熙往嘴裡又塞了一個桂花糕，咯咯地笑了起來。  
「...點心哪有不好吃的道理...」

「是嗎....」 金英助撐著頭一臉苦悶，此時，在李建熙面前他已完全卸下了君王該有的樣子，他軟糊糊地癱在墊上，拉扯著李建熙的衣袖，差點弄翻了他手上端著的一盤點心。  
「建熙...想來想去只能仰賴你了，你得給我出點主意。」

李建熙嘴裡塞滿了糕點，急急地吞了口茶。  
「我覺得...」 他意猶未盡地咀嚼著說 「好像有個不錯的主意。」

這一聽，金英助精神都來了。  
「什麼主意？快說來聽聽。」

「我先問哥一個問題...。因為哥剛剛說，個子小巧又跟我同年，我實在想不到其他人了....哥說的可是幾個月前來到海州城的呂煥雄呂公子？」 李建熙咀嚼著，一面故作神秘地盡量壓低著聲音說話，彷彿怕有人聽見似的。

反而是金英助一副坦蕩蕩的樣子。  
「就是煥雄。」

李建熙突然臉色驟變，皺得像個苦瓜，糾結成一團。  
「噢！痛！咬到舌頭了！嗚嗚嗚...」 

金英助此時也不惜紆尊降貴，好心地端起那杯放涼的蒙頂貢茶遞給了李建熙；而李建熙好看的眉峰全蹙在一起，二話不說趕緊吞了口茶，把舌頭浸在冰冰涼涼的茶裡。

「你快說，什麼好主意？」

好不容易嚥下了嘴裡的食物，李建熙才神秘兮兮地附在金英助的耳邊說了幾句。

金英助聽了，嘴角也不由得泛起笑意，好看得像是夜空裡皎潔的弦月。

☽

手裏捧著裝滿點心的盒子，正滿心歡喜的李建熙走進房裡，但還沒來得及放下，眼角餘光便驚見一個詭異鬼影坐在琴座前。

「鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊──」

海州城富家子弟李建熙震天動地的呼聲先是穿破了屋簷，接著木盒掉了滿地的聲音嘎搭嘎搭地傳來；最後，聽見磅得一聲，像是一個重物落地...

聞聲衝進屋內的管家，只見他們家的公子抱著身軀蜷縮在地，好像是被自己逗得笑得直不起身；但沒一會兒又像是突然領略過來，赫然坐定拾起了碎了一地的糕餅嗚咽了起來。  
像是見慣了這情形，管家默默不語地闔上門、退了出去。

「嗚嗚嗚...這都是我好喜歡吃的... 」 李建熙噘嘴委屈地嘟噥著。

這時，坐在琴座前的人影指尖輕抹弦上、瞬間勾勒出旋律。  
「有些失望了啊...建熙。這伽倻琴...音都不準了，一定很久沒彈了。」

像被說中似的，建熙有些害臊顯露在臉上，但很快地，他就想起了別的事而開始喋喋不休了起來  
「嘖...自己一個人彈多沒意思呀...呀！但是抒澔哥為什麼來了？」

「哥不是回去了...那個....什麼呀，桓...壇？嗎？」 李建熙歪著頭努力地在腦中搜索著地名  
「...嘛！...其實，我心裡也有些預感覺得哥會出現，但是...呀！這麼突然的！...本來想要好好享受點心的興致都被破壞了...」  
說著，李建熙撿起地上一塊沒弄髒的酥餅，望眼欲穿、好像真打算吃進肚裡的樣子。

「不要吃啊...喂！」李抒澔連忙阻止他。 

李建熙皺著臉，又是一副好可惜的樣子。

「所以料到我會出現？」 露出一個玩味的笑容，李抒澔走到李建熙身旁坐下，用肩膀輕輕碰了他說：「 事實上，我好像也有點猜到了你會有這種預感。」

聽到這話，看向坐在身邊的人，李建熙立刻得意洋洋地挑了挑眉。  
「不只這樣，我還算是順水推舟了？哥我跟你說，你只要在海州城的市集上等著，不出幾天，很快就有好戲發生...」

此時，李抒澔的表情突然像是吃了一口什麼怪東西，難看得很可怕。  
「建熙，我說你啊...不要再透露什麼訊息給我，也別再替我出什麼主意了，我擔心知道了太多會不小心暴露身份。」   
李抒澔總是一襲素衣長衫，擺出一副遊戲人間的不羈樣貌，但此時眼底不經意流露出的精光卻讓人不敢小覷。

但李建熙卻笑得靦腆，一雙淡淡色澤的眼睛，透著柔和溫暖的光芒。

「知道了、知道了，我就當哥是在擔心我吧，嘻嘻。」

☽

  



	5. Chapter 5

  


☽

灰色石牆旁一處不起眼的土隴，插芊上竟開著一朵朝顏。

這就奇怪了，季節明明已過，若是真的開得了花，此時正午，花也該凋謝了吧。  
呂煥雄就這樣看著那落在花瓣上的陽光發愣著，直到一股暖意從手上傳來，原來是金英助握著自己的手。

「先吃點東西吧？」  
眼前的人莫名對著一堵牆出神，金英助著實百思不得其解，才赫然想起建熙的提議，果然是因為在城裡走了這麼些路，餓壞了吧？  
「有間館子做的辣雞腳是真的不錯，喜歡吃吧？」 金英助看著呂煥雄的臉，專注而喜悅。

呂煥雄眼神一亮，「你怎麼知道？」 

「我也喜歡，有時候想吃的不得了，也會著人送進殿裡。」 金英助輕笑一聲。  
他總不能如實回答，這些都是從別人那裡蒐集來的情報。

沿途經過的街道巷弄，漆白的圍牆經過時間的洗禮，帶著暖陽的灰黃，而這一路上，半個人影都沒有，不禁令人感到此刻太過寧靜，猶如世上只剩下他們兩人。

「親眼看見這麼筆直的街道後，才真正覺得神奇。」  
呂煥雄懸在嘴角的笑意微微收斂，彷彿不經意地說，「這還是頭一次自己來到這麼遠的地方，一開始我是不信的，看見之後，也不得不信了。」

「煥雄曾聽誰提起過海州城？」金英助有些好奇。

「知道要來的時候，去問了不少人。」 像是想起了什麼，呂煥雄笑若朗月。

「希望以後你會喜歡這裡。」 金英助說完，都覺得有些彆扭。  
離開了城殿，收起那些屬於君王的氣息之後，竟顯得有些不自在了。

金英助拉過呂煥雄，兩人拐進一戶人家，那戶人家有座石頭砌成的門；然而進門後，儼然是一條長街，鋪著地磚，延伸到盡頭。

「出了另一道門就是了。」 

隱隱約約，呂煥雄覺得盡頭那處似乎有個人影。

呂煥雄突然一把拉住金英助的衣袖。  
「...還是不要去了。」 

「怎麼了？」金英助不明所以。

「英助殿...」 呂煥雄發覺自己說溜了嘴，吐了吐舌，「就是有點...，對海州城而言，哥是很重要的人吧，出了差錯可不行。」  
但呂煥雄也赫然明白了，這一路上沒半個人的緣故。金英助本就不是一個冒冒失失的人，必要的防範也是有的，但也因為如此，更令他變得焦慮難安。

「哦？你在擔心？」 金英助有些明知故問。 

「哥可是尊貴的人啊。」 呂煥雄倒是沒聽出話外之意。

金英助無端便生了幾分失望，一時也弄不清這情緒自何而來，手上不免地用了點力，扯著呂煥雄繼續往前走。  
「我不是不謹慎的人。」 金英助眸中微微一亮，「 其實我們也有相似之處。」  
金英助揚了揚衣袖，「今日我們都穿得這樣樸素，偶爾，就那麼一次，以如此毫無修飾的樣貌遊城，如果能寬心點，或許也就輕鬆許多吧？」

金英助的聲音是那樣輕緩柔和，好像真有種安定人心的力量。

抬眼望去，看著金英助的身影，呂煥雄不免有種錯覺，似乎以前在哪裡也曾有過一樣的情景。  
一時，呂煥雄也不知說什麼，唇邊掛著一抹甘甜如露的笑容，回握著手中的暖意。  
雖然他不想承認，那瞬間，或許真有種被理解的感動。

兩人牽著手穿過長街來到一處市集；這處不比剛剛，出現了人來人往的景象；卻似乎根本沒人注意到他們兩人，讓呂煥雄不免覺得好笑，剛剛的擔憂彷彿是多慮似的。  
金英助熟門熟路地拉著呂煥雄走進一間館子；店裡張羅的老闆似乎與金英助熟識多年，抬頭看了一眼，便領著他們到後頭一間包廂，也不需多做交代，轉眼間，桌上就擺滿了各色菜餚小吃。

盯著那道紅通通的辣雞腳，下意識咽了口唾沫，呂煥雄歪了歪頭，最卻拿起放在一邊的紫菜松子拌飯，認真混了起來。  
「這個我來弄成適合吃的大小吧。」  
知道呂煥雄顧慮著自己，金英助趕緊動筷夾起一片醬豬腳塞進嘴裡，然後又夾了一片懸在呂煥雄的眼前。

見到此景的呂煥雄不免有些錯愕。  
「我自己來吧？」 呂煥雄本想放下手中的拌飯，怎見那片豬腳又往自己湊來，甜膩的醬汁都快要貼在臉上了。

金英助揚一揚臉，生硬地說了句 「吃。」他不由得想，自己都不惜放下身份了，眼前這遲鈍的人怎麼還不張開嘴。兩人之間似乎各有自己的想法僵持著。良久，呂煥雄才有些猶疑地湊上前去。只是那筷子上的肉遠比那不情願張開的嘴來得大得許多，磕磕絆絆地塞進嘴裡，醬汁卻沾在嘴邊。  
金英助見狀忍不住笑了出來。  
「吃得真髒。」 好像很熟練似的，金英助伸手將呂煥雄嘴角那些醬汁抹得乾乾淨淨。  
呂煥雄鼓著腮幫子，細細慢慢地嚼著。這醬豬腳大約是真的好吃，對比剛剛的生硬疏離，此刻呂煥雄睜著一雙圓滾滾的眼睛看著金英助，眼底彷彿裝滿著星辰，似乎是在稱讚這真是人間美味。

看著眼底雀躍的呂煥雄，金英助不免心情也好了起來，舉筷又夾了一輪菜色，只可惜那道糖醋肉似乎擺的有些遠了。他用手肘輕輕頂了頂身旁的呂煥雄，修長的手指朝著那個方向一指，似乎想讓呂煥雄夾菜給自己。

這一次，呂煥雄想也沒想地伸出手去夾了一塊糖醋肉，邊笑著說，「哥真的是個需要別人照顧的...」，話說到一半，呂煥雄卻不繼續了，糖醋肉都快進到金英助的碗裡，硬生生繞了個圈，進了自個兒的嘴裡。

如果說之前是被呂煥雄毫不掩飾的怨氣給逗樂了，此時，大概就是被這種不經意的淘氣給吸引了。比起總是唯唯諾諾、順服著自己的那些人事物，酥酥軟軟地反咬一口卻又不傷人的小動物，讓人更是想要抱在懷裡，寵溺地作弄著。  
看著金英助也不生氣，反而咬著下唇露出無可奈何的笑顏，呂煥雄往嘴裡塞進一只辣雞腳，難得地忘卻離鄉之事，終於掩口嗬嗬笑了起來

兩人飯飽之後，又繞到另一頭的集市，金英助說那裡總有些有趣好玩的。  
埋在呂煥雄心裡、那衣著華麗誇張的初次印象逐漸模糊，此時金英助一身略作修飾的黑衫，也掩不住他卓爾不群的樣貌。  
以前兩人之間少得可憐的交談，總是半句不離服飾、點心什麼的，讓呂煥雄不明白金英助的真實想法。但如今一路上，聽著金英助細數關於海州城的許多街訪事，看上去，呂煥雄一副漫不經心的樣子，但句句都聽進心裡，逐漸有了金英助對海州城而言是不可或缺的想法，城民該有多幸運啊。

走進集市的中心，金英助看向呂煥雄的眼神灼熱，讓他順著自己指的方向看去。  
「真好，今天也有人在樂舞呢。」

只見一男兩女身著兩色紋路的舞服，配合著節奏輕快的巫樂，在集市中間跳著，周圍聚集了好些人在觀看喝采，然而，呂煥雄卻被角落一個穿著灰白布衣行乞叫唱的人給吸引住了。

胸口冷不防地一陣煩悶難安，那身形，無論是做了如何厲害的偽裝，呂煥雄鐵定都認得出來。還來不及做出反應，金英助便拉著他往人群裡走去。  
只見那灰白布衣的人拿著個細杆子也湊近了兩人，但不出一會兒，也不知是否因為絆著了，只聽嘩啦啦地好多聲響，那行乞者連帶著擺在路邊的蒸籠一同栽倒，引起了不小的騷動。

若是平常的呂煥雄，見到李抒澔鬧出這許多滑稽事情，大概早已笑得上氣不接下氣，但此時卻只擔心著金英助會起了疑心。呂煥雄悄悄地朝騷動的地方瞥個幾眼，若允許呂煥雄罵出聲來，「李抒澔你是傻子嗎？」大概響徹雲霄、無人不知的，忍不住在心底叨絮著，「而且，一個行乞叫唱的人皮膚有這麼白又細膩的嗎？要裝扮就裝扮得像一點啊...至少往臉上抹點泥土吧？」

此時金英助藉著優越的頎長身形偎在呂煥雄的肩上，似乎完全沒有關心周遭事物的打算。  
「吶，呂煥雄，你背我吧？」 金英助說，語氣似乎有些撒嬌的意味在，「不然我看不見樂舞啊。」  
這要求來的突兀，逼得呂煥雄眼神猶疑飄忽，不知該看向眼前的金英助還是緊盯可疑的李抒澔。  
「英助...哥，要我背你？」呂煥雄支支吾吾地不知該如何回答。  
金英助索性整個人伏了上來，呂煥雄猝不及防，雙腳像是踩在一堆浮絮之上迷迷茫茫，差點就因站不住腳而仆倒，左晃右晃了一會兒，才好不容易維持住平衡。  
呂煥雄輕嘆了口氣，朝人群中看去，但李抒澔卻不見了身影！再一回頭，李抒澔假扮的行乞者赫然坐在呂煥雄面前，晃了晃手中的短桿看似無害，但袖口內藏著掖著的，分明是把亮晃晃的短刀！

呂煥雄雙手實在空不出來，只好用力抓緊身後的金英助，扛著拔腿就跑。

☽

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

縱使呂煥雄的力氣再大，背起比自己高出半顆頭的金英助，依舊是東倒西歪的，在攘來熙往的市集裡，呂煥雄搖搖晃晃地穿過人群，此舉似乎引來了人們的注意。當他回過神來的時候，眾目睽睽，都直盯著兩人。

呂煥雄愕然失色，嘴都闔不上，緩緩放下背上的金英助。這時有位女子的聲音，彷彿是那敲響序幕的鑼，從人群中清亮地傳了出來，所有人都清清楚楚地聽見了。  
「那不正是...國色天香的呂公子！老天！」

接著便像是約定好似的，集市上人群黑壓壓地湧了上來，喧嘩聲不斷，「...百聞不如一見啊...。」  
更無人猜想得到，海州城的英助殿下竟會微服遊城，於是乎，「...桓壇國真了不得啊，連服侍公子的人也是極為好看的啊...」 像這樣的言論，更是在眾人間的交頭接耳不斷，膽子較大的人還伸出手來，無論是衣袖也好，總想摸一把試試。  
呂煥雄雙手護在胸前，想開口說些什麼，或許事情還有轉圜的餘地，然而，傾刻間金英助長手一撈，竟把呂煥雄扛在肩上奔逃了起來，匆促之中磕磕絆絆的，呂煥雄只覺得剛剛吃進肚裡的被這麼一推搡，都快要嘔了出來。

被金英助扛在肩上奔走，眼前的景物都在飛快地退後，人群逐漸遠離，眼看兩人鑽過剛剛來時的長街，街道頂端朱紅的華燈，櫺窗鱗次櫛比，在呂煥雄眼中，筆直的長街此時瘋狂地晃動著，像是凌亂細長的柳葉，他的鼻息間還不時地飄逸著金英助身上時輕時重的氣味，呂煥雄頭暈目眩，逐漸萎在金英助身上。  
「...快放我下來，我快暈死了...」

長街盡頭，近侍早已在那兒等候，金英助把人往輕輿裡一塞，自己也趕緊鑽了進去。無法與城殿裡的鑾輿相比，此時兩人可憐兮兮地擠成一團，像是漁夫簍裡的鯽魚，其中一只更像是已受困泥灘上許久似的，有氣無力地張口喘息。

「可惜，得回去了。」 金英助小心翼翼地伸手，扶起那顆萎靡的腦袋瓜兒，「你究竟是看見了什麼？」  
金英助當時著實被嚇了一跳，本來只是抱著好玩的心態才跳到呂煥雄背上，卻不想他竟背著自己跑了起來，一路歪歪斜斜地。事後想起，如果一個不慎仆倒，丟不丟人是一回事，當街把呂煥雄壓成泥又是另一回事。  
雖蒼白著一張臉，呂煥雄膚色依舊晶瑩如玉，他強壓著胸口的噁心感說，「...我以為有人要行刺所以慌張了...，哥很重要，可千萬不能出差錯。」  
  
看著那一雙明亮清澈的大眼，金英助不自禁地握住呂煥雄的手，即便他心中明白呂煥雄口中所說的，並不是他所冀望的那個意思，但沾染了暖陽的和風，還是不經意地吹入他的心中，吹起了一層煦煦之意。

☽

當夜月沒，侵肌砭骨的冷風試圖鑽過窗櫺卻不得入，簌簌地在廊道穿行遊蕩。

呂煥雄裹著棉襖縮在床上，白天因為有陽光還不至於冷得難受，但一到夜晚，海州城就凍得他手腳發疼，無論穿多少衣服都不夠似的。  
睡意全無的他，正打算提劍出去找人的時候，李抒澔卻自己出現了。

「呦。」 李抒澔褪去白天那身扎眼的行乞白衣，此時一身墨色的俐落勁裝，布料上綴著好看的刺繡，在燭火映照下透著微光。

不發一語， 呂煥雄作勢一劍劈去，卻被一個後翻輕輕鬆鬆地躲開了，李抒澔還不忘往呂煥雄的額頭偷偷地搥了一記。得逞後的李抒澔故意用手半掩著嘴，眼睛瞇著一線，雖沒有笑出聲音，卻演得一副咧嘴得意的樣貌，活像隻喜歡作弄人的松鼠。

「生氣了、生氣了。」 李抒澔悄聲地揶揄著，也不知道是否因為個子小的緣故，呂煥雄只能仰著頭瞪向自己，臉上雖祭出一副瞋怒的樣貌，卻也沒了任何氣勢。  
「啊啊啊氣死我！」呂煥雄咬牙切齒，又一個飛踢，只可惜沒踹中。  
李抒澔笑得可開心了，「我可完全料到你在想什麼，所以也不用你提醒，乾脆自己來了。」

「說什麼渾話啊，以後哥不要再偷偷摸摸跑來了，明明就是我出城比較容易吧？」 呂煥雄翻了個白眼說，「...雖然也不是說哥做錯了什麼，但是你裝成那個賣唱乞者也太過突兀顯眼了吧，而且在那個人來人往的地方，哥究竟想做什麼啊？」  
「我？」 李抒澔極盡可能瞪大眼睛，裝作不可置信的樣子：「我有做什麼嗎？我只是坐在路邊而已啊，什麼也不打算做啊。」

呂煥雄一臉狐疑地看著李抒澔，壓根沒有完全相信李抒澔的話，但此時此刻，似乎也沒有再繼續追究的意義了。  
「倒是你比較奇怪吧。」 李抒澔咧著嘴、一副看好戲的樣子接著說，「沒事你背著金英助沿街亂跑，我反而不懂了，坐在路邊的我有那麼可怕嗎？金英助可是個心思細膩的人，你反應那麼大，他起疑心我看也是遲早的事？到時候處境變得艱難可不能全部怪我。」

「一開始抒澔哥不要出手就好了。」 呂煥雄倔強地說，「不要覬覦我要做的事。」  
李抒澔笑著露出門牙，忍不住又興起想要逗弄的心態，雙手作勢要去揉呂煥雄的臉，卻被一把撂開。  
這孩子有時候還真的是嚴肅得一點都不有趣呢，李抒澔目視他片刻便含笑地說道，「哦──我們煥雄不知道從什麼時候開始變得很可靠呢──不過在我看來，極有可能後來又不那樣的呢...」 說罷，李抒澔也不去理會呂煥雄還想爭辯些什麼，一個箭步從窗牖躍出，便揚長而去。  
「等等...李抒澔。」呂煥雄急急追去。

  


黑夜中，庭院的石磚上附了一層冰瑟的寒意，幾隻屋簷上的昏鴉被驚醒，呀呀叫著拍著翅膀飛起，呂煥雄快步穿過庭院，伸手便去扳開月華閣外那道暗紅色的大門，冷風順勢灌入，直逼著他咬著牙瑟瑟發抖，他心想，抒澔哥也太敏捷了吧，一會兒竟跑的不見人影。  
殿門打開後，卻是另一張熟悉深邃的面孔。

「你這是要去哪？」 金英助身後跟著兩排侍衛，「月黑風高的提著劍是要去追刺客嗎？」  
這一句看似玩笑的話，卻足以讓呂煥雄心中亂作一團，冷颼的寒風吹得他渾身發顫，腦中稍稍醒轉，喉嚨乾澀、他吃力地搖了搖頭，「跳...練劍，...腦...腦中突然閃現一些念頭，擔心過一陣子便忘了，所以正想要找個地方試試...」  
近侍舉著的燈燭熒煌，金英助雙眼牢牢地盯著呂煥雄，彷彿是要看穿他的心思，良久，他扯開一抹極為好看的笑容，一把將呂煥雄攬過，「如果真的是極好的念頭，也不會那麼容易就被忘了吧，若是真的忘了，那大概也不是什麼太稀罕的劍法，倒是你也穿太少了...」

  


呂煥雄也不知道自己是怎麼回到月華閣的，兩人坐在內殿的臥榻上，呂煥雄只覺得全身僵硬，明明沒做什麼虧心事，卻莫名心虛的緊，忍不住想起以前還在桓壇的時候，自己總被哥哥們取笑著，是一個說謊可都寫在臉上的人。  
「還很冷嗎？」 金英助拉過一邊的紋繡絲衾將呂煥雄裹了嚴嚴實實。「今天出了那麼些事，花了些許時間平息，這種事被大臣知道了可不行，許多事，沒有跟你多做解釋就把你晾在一邊了，現在閑下了，所以就過來了。」  
原來是自己想多了；呂煥雄聽了之後也不再那麼心慌，放鬆下來後倒顯得有些孩子氣，明明有些愧疚，但又像是不習慣低聲下氣似的，最後，軟軟地出聲說，「今天的事，是我失誤了。」  
  
金英助心底柔和，一時也不說什麼，默然含笑，拉著呂煥雄一起躺下。  
「我只是可惜。」 金英助說，「就這樣結束了，實在可惜。好像過了好久，才第一次忘卻自己是什麼身份，像這樣偷溜出城，還真有種回到以前那種無憂日子的感覺。」  
呂煥雄靜靜地聽著金英助溫然的話語，看著兩旁掛著的帷幕有許多顏色，伏曳垂下，海綠、雲青、米黃，兀自燦爛，忍不住露出一分淡然的笑意。 

☽

李建熙坐在大殿後方的居室裡，眼前的案上如舊是擺滿了茶點，但他一顆心卻突突的懸著，眼皮跳個不停。看著金英助走近之時，或許是相識已久而養成的直覺，李建熙總覺得圍繞在金英助身上的氣息改變了，而那氣息也只有在時局動盪時，曾經有過。  
如同往常，李建熙起身揖了揖。

「建熙啊...」 金英助隨興地坐在軟榻上，拿起了還冒著煙的熱茶啜了一口，他揚了揚手，指著擺在桌上正中的那個黑檀木盒  
「你吃了嗎？那可是十分特殊的點心，你猜猜打哪來的。」

李建熙便伸手翻開盒蓋，只見裡邊躺著一顆顆綠綠的小團子，表面鋪著細細的糖霜，看起來是極為鬆軟的，李建熙忍不住嚥了嚥口水拿了顆塞進嘴裡  
「...沒我想像的那樣甜呢...吃起來也不膩味，恩...」他又努力地嚼了嚼，「好像有一股淡淡的艾草香氣。」  
金英助手指輕輕敲著桌緣說，「天底下沒有李建熙沒吃過的點心吧？你一定猜得到這打哪來的？」  
李建熙挑了挑眉說，「說到這艾草團子就不能不提桓壇了，只是...雖然仿得唯妙唯肖，但吃起來還是有些差別的，我就覺得這艾草和糖霜都不是產自桓壇的。」  
「你倒會吃。」 金英助眼底一亮，「這是我讓城裡的小館做的。」  
被誇獎得似乎有些志得意滿，李建熙端起案邊的茶喝了起來，眼睛盯著一案的點心掃了一輪，思索著要從何處下箸，最後拿了一個玫瑰酥嗑了起來  
「英助哥對呂公子可真好啊，辣雞腳、醬汁豬腳、糖醋肉，現在又想出這許多花樣...」

金英助側躺在榻上，撐著頭眼神也不知看向何處，有一搭沒一搭地擺弄著手中的空杯說，「...有花樣的可不只是那裡面的東西。建熙你錦衣玉食過慣，看過的稀奇古怪東西也不少，你倒是看看那盒子是不是有什麼耐人尋味之處？」

吞了口茶、嚥下嘴中的食物，李建熙捧起那個黑檀木盒仔細瞧了瞧，只見那盒蓋的邊緣雖然還算是擦拭得乾淨，仍舊可見附著著幾顆紫色的泥粒。  
「這是？」李建熙臉色驟變，「英助哥是從哪裡得到這個盒子？」

金英助卻沒有回答他的問題，只是臉上蘊著冷冽的神色自顧自地說，「從來就只有帝王，才能配用紫印泥封。」 說罷他揚臉看著李建熙，淡淡一笑。  
「建熙啊，你可得替我想點辦法...」

「我可是真的喜歡他。」  
那神情沈鬱猶疑，讓李建熙看得微微一怔。

☽

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  


☽

暖陽灑在兩岸垂櫻上，漾著絢彩的光華，這列在百年前就被栽種的櫻樹，依舊芳姿卓然，輕輕風動下，落櫻如細雨紛揚。  
率先入眼的是連綿不絕的大隊人馬，間或行過零星散落在驛道上的木棧，遠方墨青的山脈連綿起伏，隊伍的最前方，兩個男人騎著駿馬一前一後。

「還要多久才到煌州？」 在前方的那個男人回過頭來，眉眼上帶著稚氣，嗓音卻意外的低沈，然而一開口又是甜軟地嘟囔著，似乎有些撒嬌裝嗔的意味。  
「我累了，這馬鞍晃來晃去的也太難騎了，背又開始痛了，不管！我也要坐哥的赤驥。」

「剛剛是誰說要自己騎馬的？」

孫東柱垂眸吐著舌頭，擺明不把金建學的話聽進耳裡，一個縱身便躍下了馬。金建學見狀也只能輕輕地嘖了聲，立刻停下赤驥讓孫東柱能稱心如意。

「這裡的肉也太單薄了些，難怪才沒一會兒，馬上這裡疼那裡疼的。」金建學將孫東柱撈進懷裡時，順勢捏了幾把，「該多吃點，多長些肉，不要整天只顧著喝那些糖水甜湯。」

「我飯明明吃好幾碗。」 孫東柱立刻頂嘴道，「 而且靠在哥的身上就不疼拉。」 孫東柱這話倒是接得自然，「哥全身上下都是肌肉，肉墊自然比硬梆梆的木墊好拉！」 說罷便仰躺著，把全身的重量都壓在金建學身上。

真拿這個這孩子沒法子，金建學有些哭笑不得。「還不是哥寵出來的。」，如果呂煥雄在側，大概會這樣消遣著。

「今年一定要讓你多長些肉，也要好好練劍，才不會總是體弱多病的。」 

「嘛...哥的期望，究竟會不會被辜負呢?」，孫東柱雙手收在胸前，調皮地合掌輕輕拍擊著，搖晃著雙腳，說的一副事不關己；他攏了攏身上的大氅，雖然已是初春，風仍悄悄地曳著冬末的寒意。  
「北方好冷啊...，也不知道煥雄哥過得好不好？去年我寫了封信，是不是沒交到煥雄哥的手上？怎麼一點消息都沒有？」

少了個人跟自己嬉戲打鬧，或在廊道柱閣間追逐著，或笑著接受著自己的作弄與諸多煩惱...大半年過去了，孫東柱都不免開始覺得有些寂寞了。  
「要不是為了見到煥雄哥，我一點也不想去煌州，太冷了。」  
金建學將身上的狐毛雪披扒了下來，圍在了孫東柱身上，「當初就不應該把東西交給李抒澔，一去不回也就罷了，還不知道躲哪去了。」

被溫暖包圍著，孫東柱垂眸像是在思索著什麼，他習慣性地將手指放在嘴邊咬了咬。  
「如果是我去的話，我鐵定天天寫信給回來，就是因為是煥雄哥，才會音信全無。一開始就說我去不就好了，你偏偏要讓煥雄哥去，他現在是不是過得樂不思蜀了？」  
「都在胡說些什麼呢。」 金建學聽了倒覺得好笑，環在孫東柱腰上的手不自覺地收了收。

孫東柱聽了卻有些不滿，「還是哥覺得我做不到？」  
「東柱當然做得到了....」 金建學猶疑片刻又說，「嗯，這也說不定，如果你再不好好鍛鍊、多長點肉的話，就你這瘦巴巴的身體，就算去了，大概也熬不過海州城的寒冬。」  
微翹的唇角洋溢著開心的淺笑，金建學不疑有他，伸手去逗弄孫東柱，立馬被惡狠狠地一口咬住手指。

此時金建學的哀鳴，方圓十里都聽的見。

☽

海州城的輕騎正在遠處紮營，清澈的越川河岸，一列列王軍正背過身駐守著，唯有能夠近身的侍從佩劍警戒著，守著正在水岸邊旁的兩人。

金英助盯著岸邊的背影，看那人埋首擺弄著水邊的彩色砂石，波光粼粼剔透，漫過腳踝，恣意垂著的衣袖下擺一角已然浸濕，但衣服的主人似乎全然不在意。金英助看得竟有些愣神了，即便只是一直遙遙望著，也很是美好。此時，他並不知道自己流露出的表情有多溫柔。  
河底細細小小的黑色砂礫隨著流水，被輕輕推著，清澈而徐徐。

小石頭落入河中，發出咚的聲響，打斷了金英助的思緒。他看見呂煥雄正朝著自己招手，不經意撩起一片瑩亮的水花，水珠滑過腕骨、一路沿著手臂直到肘尖，滴落在岸上。  
「水還有些冰，但很舒服。」 呂煥雄笑得出奇燦爛，「哥你快來啊。」

金英助走過去蹲下與他比肩，隱約覺得心跳有些失常，呂煥雄卻又埋首，專注地將手指探進河底的砂礫之中，慢慢地摸索著，河面被他的手，輕巧地劃成兩道波紋。金英助看著呂煥雄的側顏，究竟是為什麼，這個人連影子都是好看的？

「你在找什麼？」 金英助問，越是想要靜下心，就越是心亂如麻。  
「看能不能撈出月亮。」呂煥雄說，臉頰因為興奮泛起淡淡的紅暈。

金英助聽了有些困惑，白日當空，哪來的月亮？

水聲嘩嘩作響，呂煥雄的手突然就懸在金英助的面前，呂煥雄漾著孩子般驚喜的聲音，一副神采飛揚的樣子。  
「終於找到了！」

原來是石英的碎片，好像還真的有那麼一點像，新月？  
  
「我要把它送給東柱。」呂煥雄說，「他一定很喜歡。」

陽光在呂煥雄的髮絲上流瀉，耳邊，水粼粼涓涓作聲好似在纏綿，一切都那麼美好，然而金英助心底卻有些什麼在猛烈的騷動著，那大概是可以稱之為嫉妒的意味。

自從金英助允諾了煌州之行，呂煥雄就沒一天不提起孫東柱的，一日三餐的時候提起，吃點心的時候亦是，後來聽聞海州城盛產各式柑橘，便想要整箱整箱的打包送去，這傻子難道不知道柑橘是放不到三月的麼？最後只差沒把那些賞給他的衣裳也給送去了。  
「那煥雄也該送我些什麼？」金英助有些吃味地說，看著呂煥雄的臉，不眨一眼。

呂煥雄忍不住笑了出聲，「哥什麼都有了，我還能送哥什麼？」 一邊說著，呂煥雄一邊洗淨了石頭上附著的細沙，洗完了又抬起手，將濕透的下擺使勁的擰了一遍又一遍。

旁邊的花叢中，一對彩蝶正在旋舞，沁涼而柔和的風，好似送來遠處的清馨。金英助眼中滿是呂煥雄的笑顏，卻無法參透心中的困惑。他是擅長思考複雜的事物的，但此時心裡感受到、與眼前所看見的，仔細琢磨後，卻始終無法撚成一線。

「我可是真的喜歡他。」話說出口的時候，金英助猶豫了一會兒。  
那道帝王紫泥彌封的密盒是真，那盒子是從呂煥雄的月華閣裡搜出來的也是真，但是金英助喜歡呂煥雄也是真，好像只有眼前的笑靨，金英助卻不知道是不是真心的。  
李建熙的擔憂並沒有讓金英助後悔，反而更加確定了自己的心意；好像就是從那時開始，他便肆無忌憚地想要著，似乎眼前的一切，究竟是不是真心的也無所謂了。在他的城池裡，一直是唯他獨尊，實行著他單方面的主張。  
或許...金英助心想，他根本沒道理需要徵求呂煥雄的同意。

「我也沒能什麼都擁有。」 金英助語氣中甚至是帶了一些不屑，他歪著頭傾身看著呂煥雄，在他不注意的時候胸口貼著他的肩膀，彷彿能夠清晰地感受傳來的體溫，灼燒的好像就要燙傷心臟。  
幾乎是很輕鬆的，金英助去撫摸著他的背，感受那緊緊地貼合著衣衫的軀體，手逐漸滑落，最後去環上他的腰。

隨著動作，呂煥雄轉過身來，唇邊的呼息太過貼合，那雙眸子裡刹那間氾濫起一片驚慌的生澀。下一秒，呂煥雄便推開了金英助。

「...哥做什麼這麼靠近。」 呂煥雄腦子一片轟響。  
如果就這樣跟金英助對看著，眼前這個好看的男人是否就會吻...，呂煥雄努力地想要釐清這些混亂的妄想，他們兩個可都是男人啊...  


這時金英助卻俯身將整個身體貼了上來，將呂煥雄牢牢的納入身下，岸邊的細草被輕輕悠悠地壓倒了一片，突然升騰起的強烈不安幾乎讓呂煥雄無法喘息，柔韌的身體試圖掙扎卻動也動不了。  
「別壓著我。」 驚慌戒備著，卻聽起來卻軟軟啞啞的，發不出聲音。

金英助看著他，有些猶豫，看著那雙眼睛，明顯感受到是提防的，金英助終究是忍不住在心底嘆了口氣。極為緩慢的，金英助輕輕地抬起抵著呂煥雄雙肩的手，往外移開了點，最終躺在他身邊的草上。  
  
「逗你。」 金英助一派輕鬆地說。

呂煥雄緘口不語，臉上隱隱現出一抹難以察覺的紅暈。就在剛剛，金英助還壓著他，兩人的唇相距僅在咫尺之間，他也不是太傻，那簡直就像極了想要親吻；然而呂煥雄才不會乖乖地待著，不明就理地任金英助為所欲為，什麼都沒有解釋，像極了自己是被動地去滿足對方的突發慾望似的。

  


但若是自己完全想錯了呢？豈不是很糗。

兩人躺在河邊，金英助的手仍掛在呂煥雄身上，呂煥雄仍靜靜地讓金英助抱著，心猿意馬，陽光刺痛著兩人的眼，也不知道誰該率先起身。

☽

  
  



End file.
